


Silent Protector

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Sacrifice, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-25
Updated: 2005-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: A short piece from Hephaistion's POV about his role as Alexander's protector.
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon
Kudos: 37





	Silent Protector

# Silent Protector

By Nadja Lee 3/25/2005

All dreamers need space. All dreams need to be able to fly. Unbound by mortal law, undisturbed by mortal life.

Mortal restrictions do not apply here. Nothing is forbidden; nothing is sacred. Anything is possible. Anything at all. The world is an empty canvas and you are the painter.

My Alexander, your dreams can reach the stars. Your visions can reform the universe. You are the fire; you are the sun. You can be anything…do anything.

My love for you is boundless, as waste as the sky on a dark night. Everything about you strikes me still. You are a contraction in so many ways. Passion and fire wrapped up in a shell of a certain innocence and naivety.

You see your dreams so clearly yet the darker nature of man, despite your mother’s best attempts, never really registered with you. You expect people to follow your dreams; to see things your way and gets devastated when they do not. To you your dreams are so bright, so logical, that the very thought that someone would not see them, would be unable to see what you have always seen so clearly, is a thought foreign to you.

You expect people to give you their everything. You expect the best. You sometimes forget…we are not Gods or Kings and Morpheus have not blessed our nights with dream visions.

You see further than anyone else. You see more than anyone else.

I have faith in you, beloved. I cannot see what you see but I have faith in you. I put all my love on you, all my hopes, dreams and trust in you.

I shall fight for your dreams. I shall be the shield so you can be the flame.

Always there, always silent in the shadows. I will be your protector, I shall clear the road for you as best as I can so you need not concern yourself with it.

Most of the time you do not see what I do for you and right you wouldn’t. Dreamers rarely see, rarely know, what reality they are demanding for their dreams to come true.

Rest easy, my love. I shall be your shield for all time. Let my love hold you up. Let me help raise you so far above the ground you need never look down here. Need never know; never concern yourself with this hurtful truth of naked reality.

I shall guard your back; strike down your enemies. I shall defend you at every turn. I shall work my fingers till they bleed trying to realize the dreams you have.

So, dream on, my beloved. I shall watch over you. Forever.


End file.
